jamies_got_tentaclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Blarb
Jamie Blarb '''is a member of the Blarb species. He escaped to Earth to avoid the Vloks because they eat little princes. Jamie was unaware that the Vloks had sent two agents to capture him. His best friend was Erwin Walsh. Jamie has had close encounters with the Vloks but has escaped. Personality Jamie is kind and helpful. He also finds it hard to adapt to Human traditions and often does Blarb traditions. He is friendly towards everyone (except for General Vlok and the Vlok Aide). Jamie is quite wreckless and sometimes doesn't care that he is blowing his cover or captured. Appearance Jamie is a Blarb, so he has four eyes and is green with tentacles. He also wears a crown to show he is a prince. In his costume, he has brown hair, black shoes, red shorts and a yellow and orange stripy shirt. Biography Before Hiding on Earth While Jamie was having dinner with his parents, they overheard a conversation between General Vlok and the Vlok Aide. Jamie's parents decided he should hide on Earth since the Vloks cannot breathe there. His mother knitted him a costume and he took off for Earth. On Earth, Jamie met Erwin Walsh, who became his best friend. Series 1 Episode 1: Jamie Is Sick While Jamie was having dinner with Erwin, Pralene and Mr and Mrs Walsh, he discovered pickles and he loved them, however, he got sick because of them and Erwin phoned the doctors. Pralene, who wants rid of Jamie, kept feeding him pickles. Eye Contact and Gratchett arrived dressed as doctors and took Jamie away. Outside, while they were arguing over who would phone General Vlok, Erwin took Jamie and made him eat Pralene (because Jamie hated eating humans) and Jamie puked her out with all the pickles. TBA Relationships Erwin Walsh Erwin is Jamie's best friend. They often play with each other. Erwin was the only person on Earth, besides Pralene, who knew Jamie was an alien. He and Erwin sometimes fall out when either Jamie does something that could put them in danger of if Erwin insults alien cultures. Pralene Walsh Pralene and Jamie hate each other. This is because Pralene hates the fact that Jamie is an alien and calls him a monster. Jamie does not always hate her and is sometimes kind to her and would be willing to team up with her, in one case trying to get rid of Josette. Jamie's Mother Jamie gets on well with his mother, he loves her and can get very angry when someone insults her. Jamie loves her cooking. Jamie's Father Jamie never disobeys his dad (despite disagreeing sometimes). He and his dad get along well and his dad thinks he will make a great king. Vlok General Jamie and the Vlok General were enemies. Jamie hated the general because he is the reason that Jamie has to live on Earth in exile. He and the general can sometimes end up being on the same side however, for example in My Cousin is Boss of the Universe. Vlok Aide Jamie and the Vlok Aide became enemies when the aide took the General's place. Jamie was more harmful towards the aide, as the aide pulled up some funny tricks that could cause him grief, however, in one situation when Jamie spared the aide's life, the aide repaid him by stopping Molby. Mrs Walsh Mrs Walsh was kind to Jamie. Jamie had no problems with her. Mr Walsh Mr Walsh was also kind to Jamie. Jamie knew that Mr Walsh always wanted to find an alien and has tried on several occasions to make him happy, which is dangerous for him because the FBI Agents would kill him. Eye Contact Jamie thinks that Eye Contact is a nice farmer, but is actually a secret agent. Abilities '''Fire Breathing - '''Jamie can breath fire, as seen on several occasions, one is actually in the series intro. '''Mind Reading - '''Jamie can mind read other people's thoughts, this is also how he has never lied, because Blarbs will know it is a lie, due to mind reading. '''Laser Vision - '''Jamie can shoot lasers from his eyes, he does this in several episodes, one being Eye Contact 2.0. '''Camouflage - '''Jamie can camouflage himself. He done this once while playing hide and seek with Erwin. '''Talking to Animals - '''Jamie can also talk to animals, a good example being ants in the Invaders From Planet Earth. '''Pulling Out his Eyes - '''Jamie can pull out his eyeballs. '''Glowing Eyes - '''Jamie's eyes can light up. Voices In the English dub, Jamie was voiced by Max Jarquin. In Japan, he was voiced by Takahiro Mizushima. In the trailer, he is voiced by an unknown actor, who was replaced by Jarquin. Biography for the Books Jamie and his parents, King Blurbo the lll and Blurbina, were eating breakfast when Blurbo read an article in the newspaper that Jamie was put on the menu for King Blarbono's twelth thousandth birthday, as puted by Blarbus lX. Jamie packed his stuff and took off for planet Earth. On his way, he stopped for a burger and then continued. He met Erwin, who fainted at sight of him but then became his nest friend. '''For More Info on this paragraph, go to Jamie (Books). Customs '''Watching Blank TV Screens - '''Jamie prefers to watch blank TV screens rather than actual shows. This annoys Erwin so much that he forces Jamie to watch channels but Jamie gets addicted and starts watching the washing machine. '''Not Sleeping - '''Jamie can conserve his energy without sleeping and gets bored when Erwin is sleeping.Category:Characters Category:Blarbs Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Series 1 Characters